


Brownies and Tea

by RayBansandSkittles



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt and comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayBansandSkittles/pseuds/RayBansandSkittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of "A Stitcher in the Rye".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies and Tea

Brownies and Tea

Kirsten knocked, well more like banged, on Cameron’s front door. 

“Cameron, I know you’re in there.” She announced after he didn’t come answer the door. “I saw your car in the parking lot, Genius.”

She heard him let out what sounded like a painful sigh before the door was yanked open.

“What, Kirsten?” He snapped leaning against the door frame in his pajamas and glasses. “Here to interrogate me about something else you think I did?”

Ignoring his question the blonde pushed past him and entered his apartment. 

“Sure, come right in.” He offered sarcastically as he shut and locked the door seeing as how she didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon.

Facing him she took a deep breath and thought about how she going to explain herself. 

“I made you brownies. I used the recipe you sent me a couple of weeks ago. And I made you your favorite tea to go with them.” She offered holding up the wrapped plate and the thermos in her hands. “I figured we could watch your favorite season of Doctor Who.”

Cameron’s face slackened and he stared at his blonde friend in front of him for a second.

“I’m trying to make you feel better.” Kirsten explained a little frustrated that she had to spell it out for him. “I thought it was obvious.”

“Stretch.” He murmured crossing the room to stand in front of her. “I’m an asshole. You came over to comfort me in your own way and I snapped at you.”

Swallowing she mulled over his words before answering. “You were being an asshole, but you just went through something very traumatic.”

“Are you actually being emphatic?” Cameron asked chuckling as he followed her to his living room where she was sitting on the couch.

“I hope so. Or else Camille’s mini-lesson in the car just went to waste.” She answered as she busied herself unpacking her treats for him.

“Cupcake, stop for a second and look at me.” He commanded tugging on the sleeve of her sweater. “You didn’t have to do all of this for me.”

“I know.” She agreed blinking a few times to gather her thoughts together. “But you always care for me when I need it. Even when I don’t feel like I need caring. Now you need caring so…”

Trailing off she stared into his eyes before continuing. “You were right before about the residual emotion from Justin. When I was listening to Marta talk I realized that I do trust you. That whatever did or didn’t happen to her that I do trust you. That you’ll always care for me and look after me.”

“But how can you though?” He asked sadly looking down.

Kirsten pulled the brunette so they were sitting together on the couch.

“Having temporal dysplasia, I don’t have the head versus heart battle that so many people struggle with. My decisions aren’t based off of feelings but facts, when there isn’t residual emotion involved. I see how competent you are running the lab. I see how you’re worried each and every time I enter a stitch. How you physically protect me when we’re doing field work. I’ve never had anybody care or worry about me the way you do, not unconditionally. Not even Ed.”

“I’m just so afraid of losing you, Kirsten.”

“I know, Girlfriend.” She nodded grabbing his hand. “And I don’t want to lose you.”

“You don’t understand, Princess.” He groaned standing up and roughly raking his fingers through his hair. “If something ever happened to you, it’d kill me. Don’t get me wrong what happened to Marta hurts. It hurts like Hell. But a lot of that is guilt that I’m carrying around. That’s not to say I didn’t have feelings for her, because I did. It’s just different with you.”

“Why?” Tilting her head to the side she looked up at him curiously.

“Because it just is. You mean everything to me.” He admitted as he stopped his pacing and studied her.

He wondered to himself how she could go from the untouchable Ice Princess in his eyes to being his everything in a short period of time. That weren’t even dating for crying out loud!

“You’re my best friend.” She said after a few minutes of silence.

“What about Camille?” He sighed sitting back down beside her and pushing his glasses back up his nose.

“Camille is Camille. She’s my roommate, and she likes to give me advice. But I don’t trust her the way I do you. And when it comes to feelings and things that confuse me, you Dr. Goodkin are always my first choice to go to.”

Cameron smiled for what felt like to him to be the first time in forever.

“How about we try one of your brownies?” He suggested ready to change the subject. 

Nodding she waved her hand giving him the first pick. He chose the biggest one on the plate and took a bite of it.

“Mmm. It’s good.” He nodded making the same face he had when he tasted the kale tarragon smoothies.

Not believing him the blonde picked one up and tried it herself. 

“This is horrible.” Scrunching her face cutely in Cameron’s eyes she got up and spit the bite out in the trash.

“They aren’t horrible per se...” He tried trailing off.

“And you aren’t a horrible liar.” She observed sarcastically as she walked back over to the couch. “Why didn’t you tell me they were bad?”

“Because you made them for me because I was upset. It was thoughtful. It would be unappreciative of me to tell you that they were bad.”

“It wouldn’t hurt my feelings you know.” She shrugged avoiding his eyes.

“I know.” He nodded knowing that fact all too well.

“I guess I have to give you another gift then in place of my horrible brownies.”

Tilting his head to the side Cameron was surprised when Kirsten placed her hand on the back of his neck and pressed her lips suddenly against his. The neuroscientist quickly realized what was going on and kissed her back. It was quick, dirty, and possibly the best kiss of his life. Simply because it was with Kirsten and there was no residual emotion this time.

Pulling away the blonde cleared her throat and stood up. “Ready to go watch some Doctor Who?” She asked as she walked to his bedroom where the T.V. was. “And can I borrow some pajamas? These clothes are uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He stuttered after coming out of his shock of Kirsten kissing him and not fainting this time. Let’s get those clothes off you and get busy.” He smirked as he joined her in his bedroom.


End file.
